Love That Started With Pocky (Discontinued)
by False Ends
Summary: High school is a big step for Quincy Avarosa (which is Quinn btw.) She's a girl who'd just want to blend in with the crowd, a shy girl, but a sweet one nonetheless, can this mystery boy Takashi Matsumoto (which is Talon) draw her out of her shell and let her enjoy the high school life?
1. Chapter 1

Love That Started with Pocky

 _Quinn's POV_

I took a few ragged breaths… I think I'm even gonna have a nervous breakdown! You see… Today's my first day in high school, yeah they say high school isn't bad, but I just want to breeze through my years there. In fact, I don't want to stand out that much because I don't want to get embarrassed, I do hope this is my year for making friends… Ever since I can remember, the kids always picked on me because I love everything about birds, you can say I'm a bird-fanatic. I put on my school uniform which consisted of a skirt reaching up to my knees and a school vest, I backpack and went downstairs.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" I happily skid towards my loving parents and older sister who was sitting there in her chair, eyeing me while chuckling.

"Hey Quincy, you gotta put more effort in it to draw in the boys, you look like a cross-dressing guy hehe." Taking a closer look in the mirror, I was very conscious on my appearance… Am I just that unappealing to anyone? I sigh and sat down as my mother served me breakfast and kissed my forehead, reassuring me that I look beautiful.

"You know honey, Quincy might just surprise you." My mom winked at my sister and they both shared a laugh. My dad though, quickly got frantic upon hearing my sister saying that I should dress more to draw in guys.

"Not my little Quincy! I won't let any guy take away one of my precious daughters!" my dad said, flustered at the thought of his littlegirl growing up so fast. We finished breakfast and it was about time I commute towards our school, Valoran High which is this top school in the country. I got in when I applied for an application last year, I studied up all night and I managed to top the entrance exams! That was the best moment of my life… Or is it? Smiling to myself, I exited our house and went to catch the train to my school.

Seeing a vending machine while waiting for my train to arrive, I skid down to buy my favourite snack which is Pocky by the way. Taking out a dollar bill in my wallet, I suddenly felt someone buying the last strawberry flavoured Pocky before I could put my money in! That snipe!

"Oh…" seeing this guy with a hoodie right beside me, he took the Pocky and opened it, offering some to me while we wait in the train station. Yeah, we just sat there, complete strangers… Yeah, this is gonna be a long day Quincy…

"Uhmm…" I really wanted to ease up this awkward tension so I spoke up to the guy, who just sat there by the bench with me, quietly enjoying pocky while waiting for the train.

"What is it?" is this guy a prince? Holy moly his voice has this deep and gentle tone to it.

"D-Do you also go to school in Valoran High?" the guy just nodded, okay keep it together Quincy. You don't have to be such a dork around people, especially guys!

"Is this your first day too?" that caught me off guard, but it wasn't the question… The guy offered me the last strawberry pocky! I know, I know stranger danger and this guy was the one who bought it, but he just sat there offering it to me, how could I resist?

"Thanks and yeah, this is my first day too." The train arrived and we entered the crowded transportation. The guy suddenly disappeared without a trace. Well this train is crowded so I can't blame him for being swallowed by the sea of commuters with us.

We arrived in the station and I quickly got off before I was crushed by the bustling people waiting to get out and start their day.

I reached school just in time for the orientation to begin. Walking up to stage, I saw this huge burly guy with a moustache, which by the way looks heavily tended to. He started welcoming speech after his assistant gave an introduction of our school.

"And with that, boys and girls please give a round of applause for our Principal Braum!" the snow white haired woman smiled and stepped down the pedestal for giving speeches, allowing for Principal Braum to give his own speech.

"Good morning to you all! Oh I almost forgot, thank you for that nice introduction miss Lissandra. Oh and kids, she's also our guidance counsellor so if you need help don't be afraid to approach her, okay?" wait is our principal Scandinavian? He has this accent in him when he talks, just then a poro jumped on stage. The little thing ran over and jumped to Principal Braum! Our principal paled as I felt his assistant, Miss Lissandra preparing to give her superior an earful after that speech.

"Cheese! What are you doing here? You're going to get us both killed…" whispered our goofy principal, albeit not noticing that the microphone was still on. Miss Lissandra just gave up at that point, massaging her temples as the speech concluded. We left the gymnasium and went to our assigned rooms.

"Hmmm… Class 2-2 this is it right?" walking towards our room, I nervously took deep breaths to calm my nerves. You can do this Quincy! I opened the door I guess a little too hard, drawing attention to my classmates. I skidded towards an empty seat near the window, and I saw him again! The guy earlier wearing the hoodie!

"Oh, hey" he said nonchalantly to me as I sat down. I greeted him back as well. "The train got too crowded to I stayed far back, I could see you looking for me though." Wait he saw me?! Oh my gosh, I must've looked like a total dork!

"Hehe… About that, I was nearly crushed by the other commuters you know? This is why I hate commuting."

"Yeah, anyway I'm Takashi." Takashi huh, I somewhat caught a clear look on his face after taking off his hoodie. He had this intense expression, but it gave off a gentle and soothing aura.

"I'm Quincy…" I shyly said, not wanting to take another look at his face, he might think of me as weird.

"Pretty name…" my heart sank and I suddenly felt a small smile playing on my lips. This is a great day!

~ End

 _ **Hi-lo readers! How'd you like this Quinn x Talon fic? This was requested by Neon Darkness btw. And if you guys have any suggestions on pairings you would like to see in this story, don't be afraid to tell me, I'd happily oblige in a heartbeat!**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love That Started With Pocky

 _Talon's POV:_

It had been few weeks since I've last had a chat with _that_ girl. She was just so lively and always had this bright smile that I couldn't help but smile along with whenever I see it. This is bad. I really don't want a repeat on what happened the last time I let myself fall in love with a girl…

 _*Flash back*_

" _I don't understand…" yeah… it happened in our farewell party. I still remembered the girl that I fell for head over heels. She was just so nice. She was comforting and friendly almost to a fault. That's when she told me those immortal words that had haunted my dreams to this day._

" _Sorry Takashi… But I'm already in love with Ezreal." That moment hit me like a truck, I never felt so betrayed, angry and generally disappointed in all my life. I took a long hard look at her golden eyes that glimmered with tears. Why does she get to be the one to cry? Wasn't I the one who was played? Anyway back to the girl in front of me._

 _I took a deep breath, and I pulled down on my hoodie, as I desperately searched for the right thing to say. It was until then when I heard sobs coming from her, why is she the one whose crying? Piecing together my thoughts, I came up with what could possibly one of the most bitter statements in mankind._

" _I'm sorry for myself… I shouldn't have even met you." And I walked away from everything. The noise the fun and laughter, everything. I just wanted to be alone. I shut myself off to everyone around me and went to the park. It was also raining, mind you. A perfect sad scene, am I right? I sat down the wet bench and pondered to myself. I thought long and hard, probably because I was raging inside. The rain continued to pour down hard, I saw people running over to get inside their apartments and houses to avoid the downpour, but I just didn't care anymore._

 _That's when I heard this voice. It appears as though the rain stopped over my head, looking towards the left, I avoided eye contact with this person. He or she persisted, I tried to ignore, but he or she didn't left my side. We simply sat on the wet bench while the person held an umbrella to shield us both from the rain._

" _I love the rain you know… It reminds me when I was a kid back in our family's house in the country side…" now the person is trying to have a conversation with me? Well, couldn't hurt to have company I guess, someone's better than no one. Wait a minute… Is this person a girl? The voice was so feminine and gentle holy crap!_

" _Yeah, well you should get going. No sense in a person like you doing out here, sitting with a person like me in the rain." Well this should drive her off. But oh boy what I did just set her off like a ticking bomb, in a good way though. Feeling the pattering of rain again on my head, I smile and thought that the person already left._

" _Hey come on! You gotta dance with me in the rain! It's so cool! Hey! Watch this!" she slid across the pavement, and twirled around under the rain. I laughed as she danced in the rain like an idiot. Pulling my hand, she got me up my feet and yeah… Screw this, I'm gonna join her. We danced and ran, but for some reason I couldn't get a good glimpse of her face… Who is this girl anyway? The wind ran across our dancing figures and sent chills up our spines. Okay this is getting bad… We should look for cover really soon._

" _Hey!" I called out to the girl. The thunder boomed the sky after that. Hearing a yelp coming from behind me, I turned around and saw the girl clutching my arm. Wait is she serious? She's the same age as me and she's still afraid of a little thunder?_

" _Come on, my house is just near. We can take shelter for a while then you can head out again." That's when I caught a glimpse of her face. Her wet hair covered her beautiful bright yellow eyes, and she also wore glasses, making it twice as hard to look at her face. I carefully swept the bangs on her face and saw her blush at my touch._

" _Uhmm… Sure…" okay I'm being an idiot… We reached my apartment shortly after that. I offered the girl a clean towel and I went to the bathroom to get a change of clothes._

 _I came out shortly after that and saw the girl shivering… Shit, I forgot how this lunatic had the genius idea to dance in the rain._

" _Here…" I took out from my closet a small hoodie I had from last year and handed it to her._

" _Thanks… And also, can I use your bathroom?" I nodded_

" _It's the last door on the left."_

" _Thanks again…" she chirped and awkwardly strode towards my bathroom. Dang, what's gonna happen next? What if she asks my name? Oh God here she comes…_

" _So, Mr. Hoodie Guy…" she fondly teased, I wasn't impressed in the slightest, but I'm gonna let it pass._

" _What is it Ms. Rain Girl?" yeah, I was a total dork with nicknames…_

" _What's your name anyway? I come to your apartment and I kinda think I should've atleast known your name… You know? To feel more comfortable around you, not that I think you'd be the type of person to do bad things to others." God she talks too much, can't this girl lessen her sentences?_

" _Well I really don't like my name… So, why don't you just call me Talon?" the girl snorted and laughed, I'm not kidding this crazy girl straight up laughed across my floor, clutching her stomach._

" _Hahahahaha! How'd you come up with that nickname anyway?" I ignored her annoying comment and asked her._

" _How about you, what's your name anyway?" the girl giggled and looked around my apartment. Okay, she's clearly ignoring me._

" _Quinn…" she simply said to me. Wait hold on… Is that her real name?_

" _Quinn… Does it happen to be your nickname or your real name?" I wondered, she put finger to her lips and ssshhhed me._

" _Hey do you hear that?" wait is she going crazy? I only hear the rain pouring down hard. Then a chirp came along with a loud thud in front of my door. I opened the door amidst the wind blowing rain through my dry clothes luckily I grabbed the thing on my floor before I had to take another change of clothes. The thing squirmed and chirped under my grasp as it was covered by mud and had its feathers ruffled up in different directions._

" _Hey Talon… Look, it's like a bird…" No shit woman. No shit… Anyway she cleaned up the small bundle of feathers and it turned out to be a young species of eagles. I looked up the bird from my phone and I found out that this bird seems to have been extinct long ago… I wonder how'd it get here though, and where's its mother?_

" _Hey Quinn… I really think we should give that bird up." the girl held on to the bird, refusing to let go of it as she pet it's head, stroking it gently with her finger. Well this was a bust. The bird must already think she's its mother…_

" _Talon… But it's so small… Can't we atleast take care of it for a few months?" she pleaded. Wait… Did she just say "we"? Oh hell no…_

" _Quinn you better release that bird after the rain, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with PETA." She sighed and ignored me. Well that worked…_

" _It's Open Season! Who knows if some hunter kills it!" well she was right, open season does not forgive endangered species, especially ones that don't belong in sanctuaries. Even if you took them there, chances are that some poachers will still kill these birds just to stuff them as decorations._

" _Geez there's no arguing with you isn't there? Anyway you take care of the bird, just be sure to take it to the bird sanctuary once it grows older." She nodded happily and cradled the small bird in her arms lovingly rocking it to sleep._

" _What should we name him anyway?" she looked to me with huge grin on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and came up with nothing while she was running some names through her head. Then like a light bulb flicking to life, her eyes lit up with this amazing gleam of wonder and happiness, shit why am I getting so poetic recently?..._

" _How about Little Valor? You know cuz for a little baby bird like him to wound up here alone he must have been traumatized! But here he is, sleeping in my arms…" mental note to self: This girl is actually really beautiful inside and out._

" _Well whatever you want, he's yours anyway." I said flatly. The bird suddenly woke up and cried out. I guess he's hungry…_

" _Hey! What do I do!?" she frantically looks around and tries to find food that this little bird could eat, well it's her problem now, I'm not gonna chew my food and feed it to that bird._

" _There's some tuna in the fridge, you can try to feed it that."_

" _Tuna? Wait can they already eat that stuff? Valor's still a little baby bird…" I grinned and pulled up a video on my phone on how a mother bird feeds its babies, I laughed my ass off as she looks disgusted and horrified at the same time. I jokingly teased her again and opened the small container of the tuna._

" _Just kidding, the tuna I have in the fridge is the one you put in sandwhiches. It's good though, wanna try one? You can heat it up in my microwave." The nodded and handed my Valor while she set up the microwave. I tried to rock the bird to sleep so I can easily put the bread in the toaster, luckily I succeeded after a few tries._

 _*End of flash back*_

"Mister Matsumoto _!" oh shit oh god I must've fallen asleep! I shot up straight and looked directly at my angry teacher who was giving a lecture at the moment._

"Yes sir!?" I frantically said, the teacher sighed and calmed down after that.

"I will see you after class, come to the faculty. We have something important to discuss. That is all, my class is dismissed." I wondered after that, did sleeping on his class really upset him that much?

I saw _That_ girl afterwards while walking to the faculty… Wait did she also got in trouble?

"Oh hey it's you Takashi!" she chirped in her usually happy sing-sung tone. This girl is gonna be the death of me… I put on a hard friendly smile, but I guess that kinda intimidated her as she took a step back and thought I was annoyed at her, WHICH I was… I just don't want her to feel bad about it.

"Hey…"

"Uhmm say Takashi… Can you join me at this after school club? Pleeeeeeease?" _Why is she bugging me anyway? Doesn't she have any friends?_

"What's the club about?" seeing her eyes flicker with hope, well I'm too late, whether I like it or not. She giggled and jumped around like a little kid.

"Oh it's the Nature club! You're gonna love it! There's so much to talk about! Hehehe I can't wait to tell Janna, Zed oh and Shen and Akali are gonna be so thrilled! Though don't mind our club adviser, Sensei Rengar can get a little grouchy." _Well I guess I'm unofficially affiliated with this club from now on… Shit._

"Yeah sounds cool." _This is gonna be a looooooooong ass year, I do kinda hope she remembers meeting me though, she must've atleast have some memory of me…"_

~ End

 _ **Heyyo readers! Hope you all like this chapter! You know the drill guys! If you have some suggestions on pairings and stuff you'd like to see don't be afraid to PM me or review them, BTW. If you noticed, some inner voices are now italicized, I forgot to put them on in the first chapter so please don't get confused while reading! Have a wonderful day guys!**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


End file.
